When I Meet You
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Saat sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi hari, Kibum melihat orang yang akan bunuh diri. Selanjutnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? / Terinspirasi dari Manga / Yaoi. BOYSLOVE. KibumxKyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

"When I Meet You"

.

.

.

.

Warning : ff ini terinspirasi dari Manga karya Matsuda Usachiko judulnya "Oniisan to yobinasai".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Saat sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi hari, Kibum melihat orang yang akan bunuh diri. Selanjutnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? / Terinspirasi dari Manga / Yaoi. BOYSLOVE. KibumxKyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah menunggu seorang Kim Kibum untuk mengeluarkan kamera DSLRnya. Dia bukanlah seorang fotografer, hanya sekedar mengeluarkan hobi. Dengan berjalan-jalan di saat weekend menggunakan sepedanya, ia sampai di sebuah gedung tua. Meski di sekitar gedung tua itu banyak objek yang menarik, tetapi ia lebih tertarik memotret anak tangga kotor dengan berbagai angel. Setelah puas dengan jepretannya, ia memilih melanjutkan buruannya dengan berjalan kaki dan sepeda yang di tuntunnya.

Kamera yang bergantung di lehernya menjadi ikut bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya. Wajahnya yang di terpa angin pagi sesekali ia pejamkan matanya. Ia banyak melihat orang-orang yang berolahraga pagi dengan berlari. Merasa mendapatkan ide, ia memarkir sepedanya di pinggir jalan dan memotret orang-orang yang tengah berolahraga itu dan juga jalan raya yang lenggang. Setelah mengambil beberapa angel yang membuatnya cukup puas, Kibum membidik ke arah jembatan yang di bawahnya air mengalir dengan tenang. Dari arahnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar pagar yang membatasi sungai. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang tubuhnya berpegangan pada pagar pembatas itu. Sedangkan kakinya ia langkahkan ragu menendang angin seperti hendak bunuh diri. Melihat gelagat itu, Kibum segera mengambil sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Setelah berada tak terlalu dekat dengan si calon mati itu, Kibum sengaja membidik orang itu dengan kamera flashnya. Sehingga orang itu segera menoleh pada arah datangnya cahaya.

"Hey, kau berniat mati ya?" Tanya Kibum sok peduli, padahal ia hanya ingin mendapatkan potret dari orang yang akan melompat ke dalam sungai secara lebih dekat. Tetapi orang itu hanya memandang Kibum diam. Di wajahnya tak tampak rasa takut sama sekali. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengarahkan bidikannya ke arah orang itu, fokusnya adalah tangan orang itu yang di belakang tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada pagar pembatas dengan erat. Meski wajahnya tak mengekspresikan raut wajah takut, tetapi anggota tubuhnya yang lain tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau akan kulaporkan ke polisi karena memotret secara ilegal." Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya. Bukankah seharusnya Kibum yang melaporkan kepada polisi orang yang akan bunuh diri ini? Kenapa sekarang orang ini malah berkata sebaliknya?

"Apa aku perlu meminta izin dulu kepada orang yang ingin mati sepertimu?" Tantang Kibum.

"Aku masih hidup. Apa kau sudah buta?" Dalam hati Kibum merutuk mulut orang di depannya ini.

"Tetapi setelah ini kau akan mati. Segeralah mati. Nanti akan ku abadikan aksi heroik melompatmu dalam fotoku. Aku pastikan fotomu akan ku jadikan _the top of model_ di pameran pertamaku." Kibum tertawa sinis.

"Kau. Orang asing. Kau juga tak menginginkan orang sepertiku hidup. Jadi untuk apa aku menundanya lagi." Kibum mendadak panik saat orang itu mengendurkan satu tangannya pada pagar pembatas.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia?" Orang itu kembali berpegangan pada pagar pembatas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Orang itu menoleh pada Kibum. Memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sex? Alkohol? Apa kau sudah mencobanya? Kurasa umurmu masih muda. Sayang sekali jika mati di usia dini. Orang-orang yang nanti menemukan mayatmu tidak akan merasa penasaran karena tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuhmu. Setelah kau di temukan mati, kau akan dengan segera di lupakan. Apa kau mempunyai keluarga? Mereka akan dengan cepat melupakanmu jika kau merasa di buang oleh keluargamu." Kibum melihat orang itu bereaksi dengan kata-kata provokasi yang Kibum lontarkan. Ia melihat orang itu melompat masuk ke dalam jembatan. Lalu Kibum memerhatikan tatapan orang itu yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Orang asing. Sepertimu. Kau punya apa? Kenapa kau bisa merubah tekadku secepat ini?! Kau! Memang benar keluargaku membuangku. Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bertahan selama tiga belas tahun aku hidup bersama mereka. Sekaranglah saatnya aku pergi dari mereka. Agar mereka puas. Tetapi, karena kau Tuan sok peduli. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lalu apa manfaatnya dengan kau mati? Mereka akan menangis haru tersedu-sedu sampai pingsan saat melihat atau mendengar tentang jasadmu? Begitu? Itu yang kau harapkan? Cih. Hey dengar. Banyak orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu dan menyerah dengan hidupnya. Apa yang mereka tinggalkan? Tidak ada. Hanya nama yang akan segera di lupakan orang. Kau mau seperti mereka? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Katakan! Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan! Hiks. Aku benci mereka! Aku benci padamu!"

Ckrek.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kibum mengambil gambar orang di hadapannya yang tengah bersimbah air mata. Menurut Kibum wajahnya lucu sekali.

"Ya! Kau memotretku tanpa izin lagi! Hiks hiks."

"Kau tertarik dengan sex? Apa kau pernah mencoba wine?" Kibum tertawa saat melihat orang di hadapannya ini menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali jika ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa pengalaman apa-apa. Apa suatu hari nanti kau masih akan meneruskan niat gilamu tadi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Kibum melihat orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Aku akan memberikan yang aku sebutkan tadi padamu. Cepat naik."

"Hah?"

"Naik. Disini. Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran menolongmu." Orang itu menuruti perintah Kibum meski ragu. Ia duduk di depan Kibum. Meski sakit dan tidak nyaman duduk di besi, tapi orang itu berusaha menyamankan dirinya.

Di dalam perjalanan, orang itu mengeluh sakit punggungnya karena terganjal oleh kamera Kibum yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuh ini, Tuan?"

"Namaku Kim Kibum."

"Ne, Kibum-ssi. Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat?"

"Aku tak pernah mengizinkan orang asing menyentuh barang-barangku."

"Oh. Ah. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kita sudah berkenalan. Jadi aku bukan orang asing lagi. Boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Rasanya Kibum ingin cepat-cepat mendaratkan gigi-giginya di ceruk leher orang itu yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun. Dari wangi tubuhnya seperti bayi. Kulitnya juga putih mulus. Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum hanya bisa mengendus-endus rambut Kyuhyun yang wanginya seperti permen. Wangi rambutnya saja sudah membuat Kibum candu, apalagi di bagian tubuh yang lain. Kibum jadi terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum yang mendapat mangsa. Pervy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Real Rated M chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fi gagal pokus sama malaikat penjaga pintu surga. Duhh curcol.


	2. Chapter 2

"When I Meet You"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : ff ini terinspirasi dari Manga karya Matsuda Usachiko judulnya "Oniisan to yobinasai".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Saat sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi hari, Kibum melihat orang yang akan bunuh diri. Selanjutnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? / Terinspirasi dari Manga / Yaoi. BOYSLOVE. KibumxKyuhyun.

.

Baca Chapter 1 dulu biar nyambung^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaaa! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di belakangku?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau muncul seperti hantu." Kyuhyun menerima tumpukan majalah yang Kibum berikan padanya, saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung melupakan kejadian Kibum yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya. Fokusnya kini sibuk membuka-buka majalah yang isinya adegan-adegan rated dewasa yang mempertontonkan tubuh-tubuh tanpa busana.

"Baca itu. Kuberi kau waktu 15 menit." Kibum mengambil duduk di seberang sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki. Ia bersedekap sambil memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang tak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Majalah apa ini? Apa mereka tak merasa kedinginan berfoto seperti ini?" Baru saja lima menit berlalu Kibum memerhatikan Kyuhyun membaca dalam diam, kini Kibum merasa sangat gemas dan ingin sekali rasanya langsung menerkam Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu majalah apa? Komentarnya polos sekali. Benar-benar Kyuhyun itu, dengan kepolosannya saja sudah berhasil membuat benda diantara kedua kaki Kibum perlahan mengeras.

"Ck. Ssshh." Kibum menumpukkan kakinya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang perlahan menggembung. Tatapannya masih ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan tenang masih membolak-balikkan majalah tanpa tahu aura singa lapar yang terus memerhatikannya tanpa jeda.

"Oh. Mungkin ini majalah penjual bikini. Kuperhatikan dari tadi yang wanita-wanita ini pakai selalu berbeda. Si pria juga menggunakan celana dalam berbeda. Tapi, hanya merknya saja. Modelnya sama semua." Kibum sebenarnya ingin terbahak. Tetapi ia tahan. Ia ingin melihat sampai mana Kyuhyun paham dengan bacaan yang saat ini di pegangnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Tiga belas menit berjalan. Kibum selalu mengecek jam di tangannya. Hingga kini tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Lima belas menit. Sesuai ucapan Kibum. Kini majalah-majalah laknat yang telah mengotori pikiran dan mata polos Kyuhyun telah di rebut paksa dari tangan Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun belum selesai melihat-lihat.

"Umurmu berapa saat ini, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"18 tahun."

"Selama 18 tahun, kau hidup di zaman batu ya?"

"Apa katamu? Zaman batu?" Kibum mengangguk masih dengan muka datarnya. Di balik muka datar itu sebenarnya menyimpan satu ekspresi yang akan memalukan jika ia perlihatkan pada bocah polos di hadapannya.

"Kau paham apa yang ada di majalah itu?"

"Paham."

"Bagus. Kukira kau benar-benar makhluk primitif."

"Kau menyuruhku membaca majalah yang isinya orang-orang telanjang dan berpose aneh. Isinya hanya pakaian dalam. Tetapi tak ada katalog harganya." Cukup sudah. Kini Kibum kelepasan. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Satu ekspresi yang di tahannya dari tadi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun benar-benar mengocok perutnya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun sudah paham. Eh ternyata malah sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan sorot herannya. Tidak ada yang lucu dan butuh di tertawakan menurutnya. Mengabaikan Kibum, Kyuhyun mengambil minuman yang Kibum tuangkan di gelasnya tadi. Baru saja satu teguk. Ia merasakan lidah dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Sehingga dari leher, muka dan telinganya memerah dengan sempurna. Kibum yang sudah menghentikan tawanya, mendadak terpesona dengan wajah putih Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ugh. Minuman ini tidak enak sama sekali. Warnanya... apa ya? warnanya hijau ahahaha" Kibum kembali tertawa. Baru seteguk Kyuhyun minum wine saja, sudah mabuk. Dasar bocah.

Tetapi saat Kyuhyun akan meminum untuk tegukan yang kedua kalinya, dengan cepat di sambar oleh Kibum dan di jauhkan dari jangkauan Kyuhyun agar tak meminumnya lagi.

"Berikan padaku. Aku belum menghabiskannya hik. Warna hijau hik tadi hik hehe" tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang mabuk dengan muka sangat menggairahkan, Kibum mengambilkan segelas air putih dan memberikannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Kyuhyun pulih dari mabuk pertamanya di sepanjang hidupnya, ia mengeluh sakit di kepalanya. Hangover. Kibum memberikan obat sakit kepala dan menyuruh Kyuhyun langsung meminumnya. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah merasa baikan, Kibum malah menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang.

"Tapi..."

"Cepat pulang. Orangtuamu pasti akan mencarimu."

"Mereka tidak-"

"Kalau kau terus menghindar, kau tak akan tahu apa kesalahanmu. Belajarlah menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Kau sudah besar."

"Mereka tetap tak akan peduli padaku. Lagipula aku masih ingin disini."

"Kau boleh berkunjung kesini kapan saja. Aku tak akan melarangmu. Tapi sekarang lebih baik kau pulang." Kibum mendorong pelan Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya ke arah pintu keluar.

"Wae? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari Kibum-ssi. Kenapa sekarang aku di suruh pulang? Aku masih ingin disini. Katakan alasanmu dulu baru aku akan mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang secepat ini." Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum hingga hanya ada jarak satu jengkal di antara mereka. Oh Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa? Dia tidak peka apa? Napas Kibum bahkan terdengar berat. Kedekatan jarak tubuh mereka kini malah menambah Kibum merasa frustasi.

Kyuhyun itu masih kecil. Kibum berumur tiga puluh tahun sedangkan Kyuhyun delapan belas tahun. Awalnya niat Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang itu baik, karena dengan keberadaan Kyuhyunlah Kibum tak bisa lagi mengerem nafsu buasnya untuk segera melakukan you-know-what-i-mean kepada Kyuhyun. Kibum seperti seorang pedophile jika benar-benar meniduri bocah polos macam Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah dijejeli majalah seks saja masih tak mengerti. Kibum memundurkan badannya, Kyuhyun masih tetap melangkah maju. Ia ingin mendengar alasan dari Kibum. Sampai tubuh Kibum terpojok di dinding, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah maju.

"I-itu. Baiklah. Akan kukatakan alasanku. Tapi sebelumnya jaga jarak dariku bocah." Kibum salah. Seharusnya ia menyentuh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbalut kain untuk menjauhkannya, tetapi ia malah memegang kulit halus nan putih Kyuhyun yang membuat benda di utara tubuhnya itu semakin menggembung. Selangkangannya benar-benar tersiksa.

"F*ck! Aku tak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan pedophile dan bangsanya." Umpat Kibum dalam hati yang langsung menyambar bibir ranum Kyuhyun yang masih perawan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecewa dengan apdetan chapter ini? Silahkan tulis kekecewaan Anda di kotak review hahahahha

.

.

See ya next chapter^^


	3. Chapter 3

"When I Meet You"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Warning! : Porn without Plot. NO CHILDREN. NC. SMUTT. Lemon. Dosa tanggung masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dukk. Suara benturan punggung Kyuhyun dengan tembok terdengar jelas. Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga ia terpojok di antara Kibum dan tembok di belakangnya. Kibum semakin memperdalam lumatannya di bibir Kyuhyun begitu ia menerima respon baik dari bocah itu. Meski Kyuhyun tak membalas, tetapi ia membuka mulutnya. Tujuannya sebenarnya untuk mencari napas, tetapi di artikan sebagai peluang bagi Kibum untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, Kibum telah mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sampai berjinjit dan memundurkan kepalanya akibat frasa nikmat saat lidah Kibum menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya. Lenguhannya terdengar tak beraturan seirama dengan invasi lidah Kibum yang liar di dalam mulut hangatnya. Jujur, ini adalah ciuman pertama Kyuhyun dan baru kali ini ia merasakan hal senikmat ini dari sebuah ciuman. Perutnya terasa tergelitik menyenangkan dan mengalirkan perasaan hangat yang membuat Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih lama kenikmatan seperti ini. Kibum semakin memperdalam invasinya saat di rasa Kyuhyun telah jatuh dalam ciumannya. Lidah Kyuhyun yang lembut itu ingin sekali Kibum emut terus-menerus. Rasanya seperti permen yang mengandung heroin. Semakin di hisap semakin membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Ah, Kibum benar-benar telah lupa siapa Kyuhyun hanya karena telah mencium bocah ini. Memabukkan.

Kibum membawa mulutnya menyusuri leher Kyuhyun yang di dongakkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memberikan respon baik terhadap rangsangan Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun ia kalungkan pada leher Kibum. Kibum menaikkan satu kaki Kyuhyun mengalung di pinggangnya saat di rasa Kyuhyun semakin merosot. Kibum juga bisa merasakan kaki Kyuhyun yang bergetar, mungkin karena efek dari ciuman yang lama itu. Salahkan saja kenapa mulut dan bibir Kyuhyun begitu nikmat.

"Ahh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah bengkak dan memerah.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" Tanya Kibum di sela kesibukkannya menandai leher Kyuhyun dengan bitemark yang terbentuk kecil-kecil.

"Yeah! Ahh" sahut Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam jeritannya. Kibum tak memberi jeda sejenak untuk Kyuhyun menemukan diamnya.

"Katakan." Kibum masih saja menandai leher Kyuhyun meski telah banyak ia tinggalkan jejak merah. Kini tangannya dengan nakal membuka kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun dari kancing yang paling atas.

"Kisseu. Nyyaahh..." teriak Kyuhyun nikmat begitu ia merasakan nipplenya di pelintir keluar oleh jari nakal Kibum. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan saliva yang menetes, sebuah respon nikmat yang biasa terjadi.

"Kau sengaja tak mengenakan kaus dalam eoh? Lihat. Nipplemu ini bahkan terlihat dari luar dengan kemeja setipis ini."

"Aahh..." desah Kyuhyun semakin menjadi saat Kibum memasukkan salah satu nipplenya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilat-jilat tonjolan kecil itu yang sekarang sudah mengeras. Di emutnya seperti bayi sedang menyusu tonjolan kecil itu yang berwarna cokelat muda. Tangan Kibum bergerak naik-turun di punggung Kyuhyun. Memberikan afeksi yang terselubung. Modusnya adalah pantat Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragamnya.

"Nnhh... Aahh..." Kyuhyun refleks memeluk kepala Kibum dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya saat Kibum dengan sengaja menggigit nipple Kyuhyun kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tangan nakal Kibum yang menelusup ke dalam belahan pantat Kyuhyun mendukung semakin keras dan tak beraturnya suara desahan nikmat yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"You are overreacting already." Kibum mengecupi area bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini. Milikmu mengeras hanya karena nipplemu ku kuasai." Kibum sengaja menggesekkan lututnya ke area di mana milik Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Mmhh.. jangan. Ahh..."

"Lihat. Kau bilang jangan tetapi reaksimu berkata sebaliknya." Kibum menerima respon Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan berat tubuhnya ke tembok sedangkan kepalanya mendongak dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan saliva dan desahan. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan membuat siapa saja tak tahan untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ahh.. je-jebal.. nhhhh" Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongan bridal stylenya saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kau sudah tak sanggup berdiri? Hanya karena aku menggesekkan lututku kau sudah lemas. Reaksimu benar-benar menggemaskan Kyuhyun." Kibum membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah ranjangnya. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan menggairahkan bocah dalam gendongannya yang sudah tak berdaya akibat kenikmatan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sesampainya di ranjang, Kibum meletakkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Meski miliknya sendiri kini sudah tak sabar ingin di jamah agar membaik. Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang terengah dengan mata yang sesekali ia pejamkan malah membuat Kibum semakin tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sendiri.

"Sial. Kenapa dia begitu indah?" Gumam Kibum yang hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mendengarnya. Tak tahan dengan mangsa yang sudah lemas itu, Kibum segera melepas kaus yang membalut ketat tubuh berototnya itu, meninggalkan celana panjangnya yang di baliknya menyimpan miliknya yang menggembung.

"Nnhh... aahh.. Ki-Kibum-ssi.." desah Kyuhyun geli saat Kibum mengecupi telapak kakinya. Kyuhyun meronta kecil karena tak tahan dengan rasa geli di telapak kakinya yang kini jari-jari kakinya di masukkan ke dalam mulut Kibum dan di kulumnya. Kibum benar-benar tak merasa jijik sama sekali padahal telapak kaki adalah bagian yang kotor. Mulut dan lidah Kibum perlahan naik dan merambat ke atas, ia berikan flying kiss di lekukan antara betis dan paha yang adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif Kyuhyun sehingga membuat remaja itu menggelinjang kenikmatan dan menahan kepala Kibum untuk memberikan lebih di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Ffiiuuuuuhhh... Lap keringet. Sebenernya Fi mikir ulang mau buat Ch ini. Maafkan imajinasi liar Fi ne? Apa sampe sini sudah hot? Ada yg merasa kurang hot? Digantung? Gomenasai minasaaaan hehheheehe

Waktunya Fi kembali berkutat sama bahan2 pelajaran buat bsok UTS hehehe. Semangatin Fi terus ya! Terimakasih^^


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Chapter

Sesampainya di ranjang, Kibum meletakkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Meski miliknya sendiri kini sudah tak sabar ingin di jamah agar membaik. Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang terengah dengan mata yang sesekali ia pejamkan malah membuat Kibum semakin tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sendiri.

"Sial. Kenapa dia begitu indah?" Gumam Kibum yang hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mendengarnya. Tak tahan dengan mangsa yang sudah lemas itu, Kibum segera melepas kaus yang membalut ketat tubuh berototnya itu, meninggalkan celana panjangnya yang di baliknya menyimpan miliknya yang menggembung.

"Nnhh... aahh.. Ki-Kibum-ssi.." desah Kyuhyun geli saat Kibum mengecupi telapak kakinya. Kyuhyun meronta kecil karena tak tahan dengan rasa geli di telapak kakinya yang kini jari-jari kakinya di masukkan ke dalam mulut Kibum dan di kulumnya. Kibum benar-benar tak merasa jijik sama sekali padahal telapak kaki adalah bagian yang kotor. Mulut dan lidah Kibum perlahan naik dan merambat ke atas, ia berikan flying kiss di lekukan antara betis dan paha yang adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif Kyuhyun sehingga membuat remaja itu menggelinjang kenikmatan dan menahan kepala Kibum untuk memberikan lebih di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamahan Kibum kini kian naik menelusuri paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun. Sesekali jejak bitemark ia tinggalkan yang menuai desahan keras dari bibir ranum Kyuhyun. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh Kyuhyun meski Kibum masih memulai foreplaynya membuat kulitnya licin dan semakin menggoda. Seakan otaknya ditarik oleh sesuatu, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandinya dengan gendongan bridal style dan menyambung ciuman mereka kembali sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kita akan mandi bersama. Jadilah anak yang penurut." Tutur Kibum setelah melepas ciuman yang mendesahkan kekecewaan dari Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun yang mengalung di leher Kibum kini ia pindahkan untuk menopang beban tubuhnya agar tak terpeleset di dalam bathup yang belum terisi air.

Mata Kyuhyun mengawasi pergerakan Kibum yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan diam. Jadilah anak yang penurut. Adalah kata-kata yang ditanamkan di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Merasakan air dingin yang perlahan naik mengisi bathup yang tadinya kosong, ditambah Kibum menuangkan sesuatu ke dalamnya yang menyerbakkan bau harum, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Kyuhyun mengaduk cairan itu hingga menumbuhkan busa yang teramat banyak. Pakaian Kyuhyun sudah ditanggalkan habis saat masih di ranjang tadi sedangkan Kibum masih mengenakan celananya.

Dengan tergesa Kibum melepas celananya yang menyimpan sesuatu yang keras lagi sesak lalu bergabung bersama Kyuhyun di dalam bathup yang sama.

Luas bathup kamar mandinya tidaklah seluas tempat tidurnya, maka dari itu Kibum mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas pangkuannya dan membiarkan kaki mereka terjulur ke depan.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang mengeras dan mengganjal pantatmu?" Bisik Kibum sambil sesekali mengulum dan menjilati telinga Kyuhyun. Kecupannya ia turunkan ke belakang leher Kyuhyun yang memberikan respon dengan menjenjangkan lehernya juga tambahan sedikit desahan. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba kebelakang menemukan tengkuk Kibum dan di dorongnya ke arahnya berharap Kibum lebih memperdalam kesibukannya dengan lehernya. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun bukanlah keahlian tersembunyinya, melainkan sebuah refleks karena merasakan kenikmatan disana dan tersugesti untuk meminta lebih.

"Aahh... n-ne."

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti disini?" Bisik Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi merasakan panas akibat lidah dan mulut Kibum yang sudah mulai terbiasa diterima oleh kulitnya, merasa Kibum seperti mempermainkannya. Ia tentu saja marah. Maka dengan kesal Kyuhyun meremas kuat benda panjang lagi keras yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak menyentuh kulit pantatnya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau itu adalah kemaluan Kibum yang nanti akan membuatnya menjerit-jerit nikmat hingga melupakan segalanya. Kyuhyun tidaklah bodoh. Ia hanyalah bertingkah laku sebagai anak polos yang bertemu dengan harimau mesum yang menawarkannya kenikmatan dunia. Karena ini juga pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun.

"Awhh..." Menerima remasan nikmat oleh tangan nakal Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, jelaslah membuat Kibum berteriak dengan suara beratnya yang agak serak. Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang mulai berani, membangkitkan jiwa liar Kibum yang tertahan.

"Apa kau marah? Jadilah anak yang penurut. Apa kau lupa apa yang tadi kukatakan padamu hmm?" Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kesamping agar bersender di pinggiran bathup untuk memudahkannya menyapa nipple Kyuhyun sebagai balasan remasan tangan nakalnya itu.

"Aahhh... n-ne. Kibum-ssi... jebal jangan menggigitnya terlalu keras. Ahhh... mmhhh..." meski Kyuhyun kesakitan karena nipplenya yang ditarik dan digigit oleh gigi Kibum, tetapi desahan nikmat secepatnya digantikan dengan hisapan selanjutnya.

"Lalu dimana aku harus menggigitnya secara lebih lembut? Katakan." Kyuhyun masih terengah menerima balasan secara langsung dari Kibum tetapi tubuhnya yang lemas itu ia angkat sedikit dan diputar menghadap Kibum. Kibum yang hanya menatap dan menebak apa yang akan dijawab atau di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun selanjutnya, menjadi paham saat ia menerima bibir Kyuhyun yang berusaha belajar dari pergerakan yang Kibum ajarkan tadi.

Kibum sengaja tak merespon apa yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun yakni untuk membalas ciumannya, ia ingin tahu dulu sudah sampai sejauh mana Kyuhyun meniru ciumannya tadi. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengecup bibir bawah dan atas Kibum, lalu menyesap bibir bawahnya dan dimainkan di dalam mulutnya sendiri menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya dengan ditarik ulur. Begitu juga saat memperlakukan bibir atas Kibum. Kini Kyuhyun berusaha membobol pertahan Kibum agar membukakan mulutnya untuk lidahnya masuk. Lama Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan izin dari Kibum, akalnya tak habis pikir. Salah satu tangannya ia keratkan untuk memeluk leher Kibum lebih erat. Sedangkan satunya lagi ia turunkan untuk meremas lagi benda panjang yang mengeras agar Kibum bisa berteriak seperti tadi. Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun yang akan melancarkan rencana liciknya terhenti oleh cekalan tangan Kibum. Kibum tak akan lengah untuk yang kedua kali. Merasa kaget, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Kibum yang mengeluarkan smirk berbahaya.

"Trik yang sama tak akan berpengaruh padaku bocah nakal." Kibum menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar semakin menempel padanya dan membuat milik mereka dibawah saling bergesekan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu? Aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ciumannya gagal, trik liciknya dihentikan Kibum. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut. Kyuhyun memutarkan kembali tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Kibum. Sementara Kibum memandikan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi. Ia memilih sikat gigi yang masih terasa lembab di tangannya menandakan itu adalah yang sering Kibum pakai. Saat Kibum sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memakai sikat giginya, Kibum memberikan hukuman kecil terhadap Kyuhyun dengan menarik dan memelintir kedua nipple Kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan desahan dari Kyuhyun.

Selesai memandikan Kyuhyun, kini giliran Kyuhyun untuk memandikan Kibum. Ia menggosok punggung Kibum dengan pelan seperti tanpa tenaga. Kyuhyun berulang kali melakukannya meski Kibum sering memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya dengan benar. Tak jarang tawa hangat keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Kini tinggal bagian pinggang kebawah yang harus Kyuhyun urus. Kibum sudah berdiri dan menghadap Kyuhyun dengan batang kemaluan yang masih mengeras. Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun senang bermain-main di sekitar pusar perut Kibum yang adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya, inilah akibatnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa hanya menatapnya saja?" Kibum memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang merona terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi saat melihat kebawah nipplenya terlihat tegang.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan Kyuhyun menggosok tubuh Kibum tanpa melihatnya. Mukanya yang memerah ia palingkan ke arah lain selain melihat ke depan. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Kibum agar tak bergerak menjauh. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain untuk menggosok tubuh Kibum yang belum terjamah.

Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun yang memalingkan muka darinya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah tadi kau berani memegangnya bahkan meremasnya? Lalu kenapa melihatnya saja tak mau?" Goda Kibum. Dalam hati ia bersorak ria melihat respon Kyuhyun yang seperti harapannya.

"A-aniyo. Aku tidak takut. Aku sedang melihatnya." Kibum menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bocah yang polos. Kibum menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk memegang miliknya lalu ia gerakkan naik dan turun. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri, bahkan kini kedua tangannya sedang memainkan milik Kibum yang kini tengah terpejam merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tangan Kyuhyun buat, desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir sexy Kibum tanpa diaba. Setelah Kibum berhasil keluar dan cairannya sedikit mengotori wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum melepas sumbatan di bawah bathupnya dan membiarkan airnya semakin surut dan habis. Kini keduanya membasuh tubuh penuh busa mereka di bawah guyuran shower. Setelah selesai mandi, Kibum membalut tubuh mereka berdua dengan handuk yang mereka bagi bersama.

Sesampainya di tempat tidur, Kibum menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindihnya dibawahnya. Dimulai dari memberikan ciuman panas dan berebut dominasi, menyusuri leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan memberikan kenikmatan dengan tanda merah yang membentuk di jejaknya. Lalu mengemut nipple Kyuhyun yang menggoda. Kini ciumannya turun ke area sekitar pusar mempermainkannya sedikit lebih lama disana setelah menerima respon desahan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Punggung Kyuhyun merespon dengan melengkungkannya ke arah bibir Kibum. Belum lagi tangan Kibum yang tak tinggal diam mempermainkan milik Kyuhyun naik turun sesekali meremas. Jempolnya ia gunakan untuk menggesek-gesek lubang kecil di kepala penis milik Kyuhyun. Menerima perlakuan yang mengeluarkan segala sisi lemah Kyuhyun tentu saja tubuhnya menggelinjang dahsyat menerima semuanya. Salivanya berceceran tanpa bisa di hentikan. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan.

Napas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah berhasil keluar sangat banyak sampai mengotori beberapa bagian tubuh Kibum yang berada diatasnya. Tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Kibum yang mendengar desahan juga teriakan memohon yang Kyuhyun keluarkan tadi, precumnya sudah berkali-kali keluar.

"Aku tak akan memberikanmu pemanasan. Jadi tahanlah sedikit. I'll be gentle." Kibum mengelap cairan Kyuhyun yang bercecer di perut Kyuhyun sendiri, melumurinya untuk membuat licin miliknya. Setelah itu, ia menekuk kaki Kyuhyun ke atas untuk memamerkan lubangnya. Dengan perlahan, Kibum membawa miliknya ke depan lubang Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya masuk.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas mencoba menggantikan tangan Kibum menekuk kakinya.

"A-aaahh..." desah Kyuhyun saat sepenuhnya milik Kibum berhasil masuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Aneh. Di dalam terasa sangat penuh. Ahk! Ki-Kibum-ssi! Yak! Ahk!" Kibum menyeringai. Ia menarik dan mendorong miliknya secara perlahan sebagai awalan.

"Ah. Ahh. Ahhn... mmhh.. yaaahh..ah!" Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang seperti mengompori dirinya untuk berbuat lebih, Kibum mempercepat gerakannya maju mundur lalu menurunkan temponya menjadi lambat. Berulang kali ia lakukan dan berhasil menerima protesan Kyuhyun di saat temponya melambat.

"Ah-Ahjussi!"

"Mwoya?! Memanggilku ahjussi. Kau harus dihukum bocah." Kibum mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menarik keluar dan mendorongnya lagi masuk hingga bunyi tabrakan kulit mereka terdengar mengiringi desahan keduanya.

"Akh. Ahk! Di-disana! Ahk! Ahhh! Nnnhhh... ohh j-jebalhhh... lebih cepat! Nyaaaaahh..." Kyuhyun berhasil keluar lebih dulu sedangkan Kibum masih melakukan tugasnya.

Sebagai hukuman, Kibum menarik miliknya keluar, selanjutnya menarik Kyuhyun untuk tengkurap. Kibum memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan menekuk kakinya sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas lubang berkedut Kyuhyun yang mengacung tinggi ke atas menantang milik Kibum untuk memasukinya kembali.

Milik Kibum yang belum mencapai klimaks sama sekali, kini menggoda lubang pantat Kyuhyun dengan menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang Kyuhyun, sesekali memukul-mukulkannya benda keras itu untuk merangsang agar milik Kyuhyun kembali tegak untuk ikut berjuang bersamanya lagi.

"Je-jebal..."

"Untuk apa kau memohon bocah nakal?"

"Jebalyo.. ahhh..."

"Wae? Katakan dengan jelas. Kau pikir orang yang tadi kau panggil ahjussi ini mengerti apa permintaan bocah nakal sepertimu?"

"Je-jebalyo Kibum hyungiii... Maafkan Kyunnie yang nakal ini. Jebal.. masukkan cepat."

"Masukkan apa? Bagian mana yang harus kumasuki?"

"Jebalyo... masuki lubang Kyunie yang nakal ini. Buat Kyunie menjeritkan nama Kibum hyungie. Jebalyo..." Pantat Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak mundur mendekati penis Kibum yang sedari tadi menggodanya habis-habisan. Ia bahkan membuang semua harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dan memohon untuk meraih kenikmatan yang tadi hilang. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah jatuh dan diperdaya Kibum sangat dalam.

"Permintaan dikabulkan." Kibum kali ini tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia menyodok lubang Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan cepat. Posisi doggy style adalah posisi terbaik agar penisnya bisa masuk secara penuh dan dalam. Kenikmatan yang diberikan juga jauh berlipat ganda dibanding posisi lainnya.

"Ahk. Ah! Ah! Yah! Aahhhh! Ne! Disitu! Mo-morehhh... Ah! Ah! Ah! Nnhh.. Aaahh!" Desahan demi desahan bersahut-sahutan. Deru napas mereka tak lagi teratur. Keringat yang diproduksi tubuh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka dan terlihat mengkilat saat pantulan cahaya mengenai kulit mereka. Rambut yang basah sehabis mandi tadi kini semakin terlihat lepek bercampur dengan keringat. Wajah yang menahan nikmat itu terlihat benar-benar hot membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasakan akibatnya.

"Teriakkan namaku Kyuhyun!"

"Ki-Kibum! KIM KIBUM!"teriak Kyuhyun saat pelepasan hebatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum yang meneriakkan namanya saat klimaksnya keluar di dalam Kyuhyun. Kibum terjatuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu mencapai pelepasan paling hebat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

Ffiuuuhhh... akhirnya setelah tiga bulan ff ini baru apdet. Mari kita rayakan ulang tahun si Snow White Kim Kibum dengan meriah... Mianheyo typo.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian semua readers. Hargailah jerih payah imajinasi fi yang liar ini ne^^ Gomawoyo atas dukungannya!

Review! Review!


End file.
